Yellow Woods
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Sequel to Two Roads A rough road lies ahead for our valiant duo as we catch up right after the Swearing as seen in the last ch of Two Roads. Second in Road not Taken series.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back.. Back again!

Hey guys!.. So I guess I got enough reviews to actually post this (cause I've kind of been holding out on you) I've had MOST of this written for awhile, it just took me a while to go back and tie it into the ending of what I'm NOW calling Two Roads. If I can survive writing these there will be four stories, this being #2.

I realise this is a short chapter but I needed to get it up to start giving me initiative to get back in the saddle. My reading week is coming up and so I SHOULD have time (between Self Studies on Diabetes and Baking coconut tarts and Dutch Chocolate cookies to write a longer chapter.

... Standard Disclaimer applies, not mine yadda yadda yadda. David Bowie is a dreamboat, and Jim Henson is a genus. You all know this..

So without further adieu, I give you Yellow Woods.

* * *

"Do you why the city at the heart of the Labyrinth is the Goblin City?"

"Well my dear, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Her stomach was grossly concaved, the hardness of it confirmed of what lay beneath, or more so, what wriggled and danced.

"The city was once the great capital of the Fae. Back when man was first learning to walk the labyrinth was created by a dark queen, not evil, but powerful in her ways, she was kind but harsh on the magical people she loved. They soon grew angry of her ways, much like a teenager who rebelled against a hard but loving mother." He eyed her pink cheeks, both reminded of her once abhorrence to her stepmother, Sarah secretly wishing for her warm comforting presence to help her with the morning sickness. Jareth was great but was often busy still trying to run a country while having a pregnant wife was difficult.

"Anyway. The angry soon grew in numbers and they pooled their magic and enslaved the queen, sending her to the heart of the labyrinth, but not before she could cast one final spell that reduced them all to the childlike beings she thought of them as. They had been her children, and naughty children had to be punished, but she still loved them, so the goblins remained slightly magical in the new state they had, and she cared for them from the center of the maze, helping the soil be fertile so they could grow food for their tables, helping the animals be heathly, and when a new king came to rule she attempted to connect with them, to help them understand what her country needed. Goblin kings scorned the woman who had been taken from her throne and the Queen had become angry, refusing to cooperate with the kings, until a scare young prince reached out and asked for help." He smiled at the love the echoed in her emerald eyes.

"And what did the Labyrinth say to this scared prince?" Her hand fluttered over her bloated womb. Smiling at the memory of the fiery woman he had danced with at their swearing ceremony.

"She asked him to fear her, love her and do as she said and she would serve him for all of time."

"You stole those words from her? Jerk." Her smiling face and laughter told him otherwise.

"She told me just before you arrived that you would be special, that you would anger me beyond all other's before and all other's after. No woman has ever frustrated me so, but no other would I care for more." Jareth smiled and traced her cheek with the back of his fingers. "And she was right," Sarah's smile widened.

"You are such a charmer, I really hope that this one doesn't take TOO much after you." She laughed as his brow raised.

"On the contrary my dear, can you imagine having an exact copy of you?" His mind flashed to the fifteen year old who had peaked a perfectly plucked brow at his warnings and threat.

"Let's agree that this child will be his or her own person."

"Agreed." Sarah moved to get out of the bed and groaned at the worried look on her husband's face, "Oh for the love of all the relms, Jareth I HIGHLY doubt that me walking from here to the throne room will affect me as much as you fear. Women have had babies many times before." She grew quiet at his look. _Not women Here_, it said.

"Darling, you are not expected to do anything while pregnant. This kingdom nor any other has seen direct blood-heirs since my mother gave birth to me. All my younger siblings are profits of the Labyrinth." He frowned slightly at the thought of his younger siblings last cry, last whimper, last time they showed emotion, last time they were corrupted by childish thoughts. Though Amara was capable of emotion, she rejected it. Unlike him.

No one knew the reasons why Fae had such troubles. It was the royal families that often adopted his collected children for that he served. He had been the last child born to underground royalty to his knowledge. And therefore he would see to her every need till she birthed the babe.

Helping her up she stretched and smoothed out her gown that accommodated her ever growing belly. She was eight and a half months along and complained louder everyday. He helped her waddle to the large vaulted hall and smiled, he couldn't ask for more, the love of his life on his arm and their babe in her belly.

Standing in the throne room he held court as well wisher's came to rub her stomach for good luck or admire the boy from a recent runner that she was amusing. Mother's of court parted advice on mothering, Sarah nodding and holding back all eye rolling.

Sarah smiled politically at them all, thanking them courteously. She glanced at Jareth and he merely shook his head. This woman had practically raised her little brother, and ran the labyrinth for the child. He had no worries about her being a mother. It was ensuring the child could survive his weak Fae blood.

His brow pinched in worry as his eyes drifted back to Sarah from his considerations, her voice had become raspy and her face was paler then normal. The child she had been playing with fisted her skirt tightly, whimpering in concern of his adored caretaker. Without even thinking he moved to her side, ignoring his previous conversation.

"Sarah?" His voice was laced with fear and concern.

"I'm fine, just a dizzy spell." She laughed, trying to wave him off.

"The queen needs to rest. Her condition easily tires her." He announced. Jareth set the child in the arms of a waiting She-goblin and took Sarah back to their room before she could comment otherwise. Her eyes were fearful but her voice remained steady.

"Sarah, your white as a sheet." They didn't lose control until they were safely in private. Her face suddenly constricted in pain and her hand the had been on her protruding stomach clenched her chest. She was in utter panic and she bent almost falling on the floor.

Gasping for breath she cupped her stomach, and trembled "Jareth." Her eyes drew closed as she swayed towards the bed. He caught her as she became unconscious, resting her on the bed her summoned the healers.

He sat at her bedside while they tended to her, he had collected all the human healers he could shortly after learning of her condition. Holding her hand he smiled, looking at her large belly and tearing up at the early days of the pregnancy. She _must_ live. He was ashamed at the thought of his lack of care for the child at that point. Above all else he had to keep _her_.

* * *

_Seven Months Prior_

After the ceremony of their swearing he had been summoned back to the Capital. The king wanted to officially greet their new daughter-in-law, soon to be Queen of Underland.

She was now Queen of the Goblin City and had transitioned nicely. He chuckled at the weeks and weeks she had been playing the role - title less. Everyone but him had known it would come. He had just assumed that he would be alone forever. Until she told him to smarten up and love her properly.

They travelled back to the capital Sarah insisting to take the long way of carriage, although it was only a two day trip it was two days too long.

Sarah had accompanied her husband back to the Capital City with her secret still hers. It had been over eight weeks since she had last been cranky and miserable, almost two months since she had gorge herself on chocolate and locked herself in her room.

But Jareth hadn't noticed.

He had been more preoccupied with the upheaval from their marriage and the celebration that there would be a new Queen for the soon to be King. She hadn't been sure that she could hide the morning sickness, which had worried her. Sticking solely to the lemon juice and apricots she had come to love from the land. She grew ginger in her garden and added it to much of her foodstuff, explaining that it had a lovely flavor, not explaining the soothing effect it had on her stomach.

Jareth had never seen childbirth, the thought had occurred to her between the middle kingdoms between theirs and the capital. So he would just naturally assume she had taken ill and ignored it, apart from his usual doting. She smiled secretly to herself wishing there was a 7-11 that she could pick up a pregnancy test at. She hated the thought of telling him and not being certain. Although she had never been this late before, it wasn't unheard of.

At least that's what she had kept telling herself.

The week that they had spent at the Capital was much more uneventful yet much more fun then the previous time. Her face would forever tinged crimson thinking of it. And she was married.

Wife. Married. These were words she like, but had yet to come accustomed to. Queen. That was another one, the first time she had felt the pull she had rolled out of bed, and her ass of a husband had laughed.

"Darling, as much as I love you, you still owe me for letting you win."

Oh no he didn't. "You didn't LET me win. I won, suck it up and get over it, now, what the hell was that?" She said roughly, the clench on her stomach was tight, like a fist pulling it from her body.

"A wish." Her brows shot up to her forehead.

"That's what it feels like when someone makes a wish?"

"A straight out, wanting wish, yes."

"What's a none straight out non-wanting wish." Her curiosity got the better of her, she had already started crawling under the warm heavy blankets that were beginning to chill with his lack of presence.

"The best example, the only example is your wish. It took you forever to get the words out. Who wishes and then doesn't clarify." He rolled his eyes. Looking down at her un-amused expression he shrugged, kissed the top of her head and left in his full Goblin Regalia.

"As for the record, you can sleep on the couch." she mumbled to the thin air. Rolling over she crinkled her forehead and shivered slightly, not used to being without the warm body behind her. A child rarely got wished away in the middle of the night.

She had gotten no sleep that night till the inky black out the large window turned crimson with the sun and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her middle and soft lips kissed her shoulder.

"The child will be better off here. You have a playmate, love." She was already drowning in sleep. All he could do was pull her deep into his arms and sigh with contentment.

* * *

At the capital, events were unfolding that Sarah couldn't understand. He had tried to keep her under wraps but now, as the future Queen of All he was forbidden to be as selfish. He didn't want to explain to her that he was being childish when he refused to take her to the royal gallery because someone was throwing a party in their favour, he just went and grumbled and bemoaned the entire time. Every ball and every ceremony that was thrown for the future Queen he drug his feet, complaining the entire time, until she finally broke, mid-dance, at the Gala for the Children of the Mound.

"What the HELL is your problem Jareth?" She said icily.

"I don't know what your talking about." He sniffed, trying to look bored. "I hate these things, you know that." She squinted and started walking to the balcony. The very same in which she had thoroughly intimidated his elder sister a mere two and a half months prior

"You also know that we have to attend, and you know that this means a lot to your people, which I know is important to you." Her eyes were soft and caring and it nearly broke his heart trying to avoid blabbering it all out. "So come on Oscar, why so grouchy? Someone try and dump something in your can?" His thin brow arched and his lips curled into a veiled smile.

"Love, I'm a selfish thing." he said, sobering to the fact that needed to be out between them, he would forever try and lock her away, just for himself. "And I don't like to share."

"And you think I do?" The thought levelled him. It had never occurred to him that she felt the same way. That the love that he had harboured since she was a girl playing dress up in the park was mutual. The very mention that she even could fathom to understand made his chest feel lighter, no longer did he feel weighted. Her eyes were dark and knowing, for the first time in weeks he looked past the façade that was the Queen and saw Sarah.

She had a secret. It had been hiding in her Mona Lisa smile and he had been too ignorant to see. "I should damn myself to the depth's of tartarus for ignoring you for so long. How can I ever earn your forgiveness."

"By not holding the next eight to nine months against me. Providing all the parts work the same."

"Of course. Anything my love." Barely a second passed, not even a breath and the words struck him. "Eight to Nine months. Till what." A pooling of warmth swept over him, despite the bitter cold that whipped his platinum hair around, for she had reached out for his hand and covered her stomach with it, her small hands seeping warmth into his large pale one.

"Eight to nine months for me to get fat, cranky and eventually, make you a father." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I had hoped to keep my secret for a little longer. But I guess you would have found out one way or another." He was still in shock.

He was going to be a father. A father. Fa. Dad. Parent. Daddy. Parent. Caregiver to an offspring.

"Your- I mean, you-" His deceptively quick mind had failed him for the first time in over two centuries.

"Really Jareth. Is it really that hard to believe. We humans are very.. Productive. Just call me a fertile myrtle. I had thought to get a better reaction then this. I thought you'd be happier." He shook his head and smiled at her, the tear that had glimmered in her eyes now ran rivets down his face.

"I never thought it possible. I never expected to happen, let alone this quickly.. Have I told you how much I love you." She smiled and folded herself into his arms.

"You can tell me however many times a day. But come labour I may not appreciate it so much." The words went over his head, he was more concerned with her stomach, and consequently, what was growing inside.

"An heir."

"A child." Her voice was threatening. "I realise royal protocol is different, but my baby is going to be a child above all other duties." He looked up at her and saw everything he had ever wanted to see in his mother in that spilt second. Her voice was fierce and threatening, like a lioness protecting her cub. _Mama bear mode_, a voice drifted through his head.

"Agreed." The smile that emanated from her was echoed in him. The happiness that haloed them was almost blinding…

* * *

The eyes were always watching. Always observing. They knitted and weaved into powerful circles yet they didn't assimilate, for they had a goal, and were being well compensated at that. Staring at the girl with peaches and cream complexion that held the meticulous attention of one king, a man soon to be the most powerful man in all the lands.

They had watched the expressive Queen spin around with the Royal Prince Heir and various other members of court. They had heard the tiff she had with the Royal Princess Heir weeks back and had seen her secretly leave with King Jareth. Predicting the swearing that had happened weeks after had been easy, and the sickening glow they had was out right awful. But his orders were clear. No touching till the hammer dropped.

Eyes stared at the door off to the side that they had disappeared through, arm in arm smiling at each other. "Make your move Milady. And I'll be ready."

* * *

_Duh duh duh duhhhhhhh.. Can you guess where I'm going with this.. OOoo I'm just EVIL!.. Sometimes I feel like Amara. And then I remember I fangirl squee at EVERY review. __So leave LOTS._

___This will be a treat in that I hope to have my next chapter up by Friday, it may not be long but you will have more! So I'm going to go power write and listen to 'Hero's' and 'Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy' in between my Labyrinth Soundtrack Album again for inspiration .. _  



	2. Chapter 2

She had her back to him, asking to disrobe in peace, he had gone to talk to the few friends remaining he had in the castle, respecting her wish, despite the pain it had caused him after learning of her current state.

The fact that she was pregnant was still awe inspiring. He took reverence to the magic that was happening within her. Their child was growing by leaps and bounds. Her still flat stomach had the smallest of bumps between her hips. After returning to their room, he had stopped and watched her. Just watched. She was standing at the window staring out at the dark sky.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" She said quietly. Her words soft and warm.

"I would ask you the same question Sarah?" He walked up and wrapped his arms around her, his hands hovering on her stomach. Her hands covered his tenderly and she let out a great sigh of contentment.

"Something's going to happen. I can feel it." Her voice was steady, but worried.

"I will not let anything befall us. Not now." He swore, nothing COULD happen. Not now that he had everything, not now at a time of great happiness.

"Something isn't settling with me. I can feel that something ominous is on the horizon." She said, leaning further into his arms. Tightening his grip he unconsciously scanned the room, but the hardest enemy to fight was the one you couldn't see.

And the thing that he feared the most was losing everything that he held in his arms.

* * *

Sarah didn't know where the ominous feeling was coming from. The hair on the back of her neck was always raised, her guard always up. An instinct that had been buried deep inside had been ruffled awake and lost the open carefree mind and gained the warm yet guarded expression, like a lioness alone in the middle of a hyena pack.  
The Fae of the Captial continued to throw them parties, Jareth explaining that they rarely had something to celebrate, as that there may only be one swearing per millennia and rarely are there ever any birth's.

"Your grandfather was wise in adding human blood to the line." She commented on one of their strolls through the gardens. The flowers continued to warm up to her, titters and giggling followed them, whispers on the wind echoed through the maze of rose beds and gatherings of tulips.

"Whatever are you talking about precious?" Jareth's voice was surprised at the comment.

"You've always told me that Fae have much difficulty bearing children. Yet look at us, and your grandparents, did they not have nine children." He thought on this fact.  
Indeed he had wondered how they had become pregnant so easily he hadn't thought of it completely, unwilling to completely accept the fact, terrified he would wake up one morning andit was all a dream.

"Indeed." She huffed in irratation.

"Don't give me that, what's going through that massive brain of yours." She stopped walking, pulling on the arm that had been tucked into his, yanking him mid thought.

"I- I don't know. What brought about this realisation Sarah?"

"The garden. Your grandmother was an amazing woman, the flower's have been telling me." Had she been told the flowers could talk she would have told that person they should sit down for fear of delusions. But the flower's could talk, in their whispery way, no faces like that silly Alice in Wonderland book she had read as a child, but voices, like they had their own personal wind that breathed out every time she asked them something.

"They've been teaching me the song she would sing to them. They wish me to learn it so I can sing it to them. Although, frankly, I think they've lost whatever minds they have cause I can't sing. I always left that to my mother." She laughed as a cold gush of wind sent chills down her spine. "I guess they didn't like that." Jareth looked amused at her interaction, but deep down his heart was binding itself even more then ever to this perfect women.

"I'm sure that they don't mind whatever tune you can carry."

"This coming from the man that sang to me on our first real date. Well, not really," She looked at him quizzically, "What was that by the way, I knew it was my dream, but -" her brows pinched, "Care to fill me in."

She had expected him to stumble out something, be it a half truth or a off the cuff remark. She hadn't expected the blush. Flushed, he bit his lower lip and actually looked sheepish, "It was more me then you, you provided the setting and that dress, I manipulated everything else. It was a- .. Distraction." His eyes pleaded with her not to be angry, but to his surprise she laughed.

"It was wonderful. It featured in many of my dreams after returning home." She gave him a knowing smile, which he returned, thankful that he hadn't raised her temper.

"What kind of dreams," he whispered in her ear, he was playing with fire and hoped so sincerely that he would get burned.

"There not the type I can just tell you. There more of the - acting out type" she winked and his eyes widened, a wolfish smile spreading across his face.

"Why don't we head back to the suite and you can.. Demonstrate."

"I would love to Husband." Her face suddenly appeared hungry and her eyes locked on his as they disappeared from the garden.

* * *

_Many hours Later_

Jareth had left for parts unknown and she laid contentedly sprawled across the bed, although she still had the foreboding feeling that something terrible was to come, at that particular time, she could care less.

She had just had her husband wrapped around her like a pretzel screaming her name. Life really couldn't get much better.

She patted her stomach, smiling at the small protrusion that was starting to grow between her hips. It was tiny, and under the heavy fabric's she wore it would still be unnoticeable, but to her and Jareth it meant happiness, great and consuming happiness.

After what seemed like hours she decided to get up. Throwing on the pale grey muslin dress she decided to go look for her husband. The hall was drafty and it was soon that she had wished she had grabbed something other then the thin shawl that covered her arms.

Looking at the dress she smiled, thinking that the style would soon become her favourite. Although underground favoured no particular style or era of clothes, modern fabrics had not yet reached them. In a average day at court she would see anything from a Tudor style enormity, neck ruff included to a conservative Victorian gown featuring floral patterns, and the men wore whatever they felt like. She loved it all.

Everyday she felt like she was in a play that followed her wherever she went. The Austin style dress that she currently wore was flattering, the empire waist and lack of corset was what she had immediately thought of when deciding how to dress her changing figure. She would miss the narrow waist and wide hips, the flowing fabric that made her seem she was floating.

She had never really thought of the concept of a changing body until she had noticed her gardening jeans not fitting like the once did, although still doing up they were tight and uncomfortable. Then the few v-neck tee's that had appeared early in her stay became too revealing, her small bulge peeking out from underneath. It hadn't taken long for her to become easily fed up with her entire wardrobe until a particular white muslin with a blue silk ribbon to appear.

It was almost as if the Labyrinth was apologising for her inconvenience. Jareth hadn't notice the style change and her reputation of a thin figure remained the same, not that she particularly cared, but her pregnancy was their secret. Until further notice.

She was so deep in thought that she found herself at a part of the castle she hadn't been before. Not hard due to the fact that Jareth rarely let her wander the superstructure. The castle was massive and had nearly twelve wings, each one larger then the next.

"Blast, I knew I recognized that ugly statue back - oh where was it.." She started pacing the halls and turned the corner, screaming as she bumped into a short older man.

"Your majesty," He sputtered, appearing to be surprised.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Sir." she added quickly, "I do hope I haven't done any damage."

"Goodness no dear lady. No harm done. But pray tell, may I ask what you are doing in the servant's wing?"

"Got spun around. I'm really not sure where I am." His face became amused, but something was unsettling in the pit of her stomach. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Where is your dear King?" He asked.

"Probably looking for me," she lied, although glancing out the window at the setting sun, it may not be too far from the truth. "I really must get back, could you point me in the right direction?" the fear was growing as he relaxed, smiling at her.

"No," he said grabbing her wrist his eye's greedily took in her still enchanting form, feeling the pull again she looked around to see the lights disappear and fade to blackness. The chill of the damp air overtook her and she shivered.

"This is your final destination. My Queen." He said manically.

"Who are you."

"You claim to be so benevolent and yet you don't remember one little archduke that you ignored for a whole five minutes while you stared at your glamorous king."

"Your- your."

"Archduke Draco of Voettfang, of the country of Lhuig Imlad." She paled at the sight of the evil that drench from his face. "Your Goblin King will never become High King. Not if I have anything to say about it. He needs to be as miserable as he has made me, he must learn what true suffering is." He let go of her bruised wrist and shoved her against the cold wall. And just as soon as he had appeared, he was gone.

And she was alone.

* * *

Gone. She was gone. His heart was cold and his anger at it's pinnacle. He should have known she'd be at harm. She was a mortal, sworn to a king. She was the epitome of beauty and the soon to be High Queen. The animalistic cry that threatened to erupt from him was smothered by his better nature.

He had to find her.

He had arrived back to the suite to find the sheet's still warm, but no Sarah. Angered at her lack of care to heed his words he had recruited some of the chamber maids and passing ladies maids that had tended to Sarah. Each of them more concerned then the next. Sarah had a warm affect on everyone but his parent's it seemed.

After a few hours he deemed she wasn't in the castle nor the surrounding area, not the garden, not the stables, no where. She was no where.

He was cold and scared. Never before had something been so out of his control. Ashamedly, he reflected that at one point, he had silently wished that she would be taken away.  
How cruel had he been when she had come with nothing but fear and forgiveness…

"This is my fault." His chest constricted and tightened. The love that had up until recently been a wild animal in his chest was now a caged beast. Clawing and growling to get out. He smothered it and snatched her pillow off the bed, the flowery smell was mixed with a sweet sugary smell that was so very Sarah. Letting the tears that he had been hiding flow he begged whatever passing deity to give her back to him.

"I will do anything, I will give up my very soul. But give her back to me."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

She woke for the first time in three months cold and hungry, even at his most angry Jareth had always taken care of her. Her face and arms ached. Her back was sore from sitting on the cold ground.

"Jareth." She moaned. Nothing. No popping in. No lazy smile. No sly remark. She knew she was officially alone. There was a small iron bed, and a pee pot under it, but she preferred the corner.

The small cell like chamber had a small port window that she peeked out occasionally. The mountains on the horizon told her that they weren't in the kingdom of the Labyrinth, but they had to be close. She started to think of the minimal knowledge she had of the geography of the Underground.

The mountains resided to the north of the Labyrinth Kingdom, or Ened Country as it was formally titled. Luig Imlad was to the north, Big Dragon, was the English translation, for the country looked like a dragon head.

She had seen a dragon, on their 'honeymoon' in the northern province of Menel. The palace there beautiful, lush north was paradise almost like Kashmir, even more so then the house that they had stayed in while tending to the northern folk. The dragon had frightened her till Jareth had laughed and talked to the beast. It didn't talk back as she had expected but it had acknowledged ever word Jareth had said.

Creepy but cool was her opinion.

"I wish I were in Menel." She muttered, hoping that her wishing powers had lasted at all. She felt drained and hopeless when nothing happened. Sighing she thought back to a happier time. Walking the Hall of Heritage with Jareth, having him point out all his ancestors.

"..And that is Onllwyn, or Olly, he was son of Lakendra." He had watched her features tighten in thought, "Lakendra was the one who only became queen because her one brother died and her other brother did not want to be king." She looked at the picture of Olly with his mother, she was regal and looked much like Jareth's sister Marva, who was Queen of Deltos where the capital was shared with Angoraa which was ruled by his other sister Catrin. "And there is Tegan and Tegwen who abdicated because they did not want to fight who would get the throne. They are my Aunt and Uncle."

"Are twins common?" She had asked, nervous about the babe in her womb. _Or babes_.. She thought silently.

"There have really only been three or four. King Lorwen and Queen Adwen were the only ones to have difficulties if my memory serves correct. One of the children was born stillbirth."  
They fell into silence after that. Jareth in reverence of his ancestors, Sarah in fear for the child. "Here's someone you might relate to. My grandmother Isolde."

Sarah gasped. Stunned into continued silence. The women was a true beauty. Golden hair that fell to her mid-back, her ordinary face bright with happiness. The painting was almost photographic in its details of her thin frame, her arms holding a small child. "She's beautiful." Her eyes were glued to the picture staring back at her.

"So are you." Soft lips kissed her neck and warm breath grazed across her back.

Letting out a small shiver she hurried along to a familiar painting, yet she was curious as to why is was hanging on this wall. The woman's hair was black as night and hung to the ground, her wild eyes fierce and her body covered in armour, the man was regal in his Roman attire and was disciplined in stark contrast.

"Is that-?"

"Arthur and Guinevere. It is. She was a Fae, one of the original. She came to the Underground to protect her tribe, she brought an entire city of humans, elves, dwarves and, of course, Fae. She had married her roman solider before the great move." he told the story as if he had heard it many times. "They had many children and they ruled and fought side by side till Arthur's death a hundred and fifty years after. She fell into such a depression she stabbed herself with his legendary sword and bled into the ground.

"Witness say as she died, regret was so steeped into her eyes that she swore she would care for ever being that lived in her world, they say that the ground rose to meet her, like a lovers touch, and so she became Underground. The very being we come from. Our great mother." He recited the tale with his traditional boredom but she could hear the wonder in his voice. Like she was a heroine to him, she probably was.

"Let's keep going shall we?" He smiled and grasped her arm and squeezed.

"Ouch, that hurts!" She yelled, but the soft, smiling Jareth disappeared and the Angry Archduke Draco formed in his place. She had fallen asleep, something, she realised, that was a large mistake.

"You will live you little witch." He sneered. "Why are you grabbing your stomach?" He asked coolly.

"I'm hungry." She lied, protecting their secret and their child was the utmost of concerns.

"Good, I have supper ready. You will dress in that-" he pointed at an ugly, tattered yellow silk gown, "And you will be escorted to dinner. Be quick or you will come naked." His smile turned hungry and he left, but not without a quick grope to her chest. Shoving him away she walked over to the dress and clenched it in her fist. Eying the torso she breathed a sigh when she saw the lack of corset. She had judged too quickly, the dress was pretty, and probably the height of fashion many years prior. "Off to dine with the enemy I suppose." She made one last wish, and with the harsh knock on the door, she straightened her chin and walked out with every ounce of bravery and authority that was due to her as a queen, smothering all fear. For it would do no good now.

She was alone.

* * *

Hey guys!... So I'm sorry for the short one, but this week was INSANE. Two test and a group project that VERY quickly went to shit. But I'm officially on Reading Week (Or Spring Break to you Americans..) and hopefully will get a good long chapter out.

So as for the heritage and geography of Underground I made myself a map and a family tree for my personal reference. If you guys WANT I can post it, but not until the birth because in it I reveal the name, and I kinda wanna keep that little surprise tucked in my cap for the time being. But I can post the map.

As always, Reviews are LOVED! And I hopefully will be posting next Friday...

S.W.L

(ps- hope you guys like my Guinevere becomes Underground story, it kinda just CAME to me, and you know, SOMEONE has to do the role, BUT NOTE that the essence of the Labyrinth and the essence of Underground are TWO DIFFERENT people!)


	3. Chapter 3

He stood staring out the window, his mind running to every corner of every kingdom, searching for her. _Where could she be?_ The ache in his chest was still held tight in restraints.

"She is a Queen and therefore all haste should be made." His father yelled at a page behind him. As soon as he had told them he had nearly fainted at the emotion that crossed their face. They feared for her. He had told them she carried royal blood in her womb and his mother had gone as pale as chalk. An heir. Once an heir was born they would 'retire'. The goal of the life of royalty was to continue the line, and since their one shot since Amara had abdicated her role as Heir and his other sisters all had duties and were happy in their own kingdoms he was it.

A full search of the entire royal army was now out searching.

A cool hand touched his shoulder and a sheepish Yale, King of Deltos, husband to Marva was staring at him.

"Lord Jareth," the lower King said quietly, "Is there anything Deltos can do?"

"Search. Find her." he croaked, "I will forever be indebted to whomever does." The kind king nodded and Jareth allowed a corner of his lips tip in slight amusement. Yale was such a meek man, but was a warrior at heart for his family. Jareth had always liked the man, and had said as such when he had sworn to his sister not half a century prior.

"Mother, Father," he said, his voice startling the two older sovereigns, "There is nothing more I can do here in the Capital. I will be returning home and searching my own lands for her." They nodded and his mother, once again acting out of character, hugged him.

"My son, my only dear son, she is good and we will find her, Underground will not allow a Queen with royal blood lying in her belly waste away." He nodded, swallowing the thick emotion that had climb up his throat.

"Thank you mother. I will keep in contact. The labyrinth will accommodate all who wear the royal crest in the name of the search for my wife." she nodded and he left the Capital.

He hadn't thought about going back to their room. But the second he appeared in the cavernous room that so much love had been made in, he had regretted it. The emotion that had been simmering so close to the surface finally broke through and collapsing on their opulent bed he allowed every emotion to break through. Fear, anger guilt, shame, and hurt, above all the gut wrenching pain that could only come with losing his other half.

She was, and always had been, the very part of his soul that was warm, and loving. He had never truly known love before her, and how cruel fate was to give him a taste and then yank it away.

How can it be so cruel.

On the small table on her side of the bed there was a teddy bear that he would recognize anywhere. She had held it the first time he had seen her in that park, reading the words that called to him.

"Cadi!" He yelled. Before him the air shimmered and whispered and the fiery woman that was the Labyrinth formed.

"You rang milord." Her voice was monotone and her appearance was haggard.

"You know she's missing."

"You should see what I would look like if it had been you, as it is this is what your heartbreak is doing to me." She laid a soft porcelain hand on his cheek. "Oh Jareth." Her hug was cold and yet comforting, much like lying under a favourite oak tree in the spring. She was much shorter and therefore her head barely came to his shoulder, patting her back uncomfortably he allowed her her own form of grief.

The Labyrinth loved his Sarah too.

"Is she within our borders?" He asked his original question.

"No, she is not within my Labyrinth. Nor is she within our boundaries." He looked at her, so warmly. Although she was nearly a millennia old, she was so childlike in her gait and appearance. Although currently she looked like a child that had lost their teddy bear. He looked to the bear that he had grabbed and held tightly to his chest.

"My father had given me something like that when I was a child." Cadi's soprano voice pealed through his thoughts "I saw that one when Sarah was going through the dump." She smiled and touched the soft toy. "Lamolot, Lanset, oh bother what did she call it."

"Lancelot. It was a knight of King Arthur's round table."

"Like my father King Arthur?" She asked

Jareth let out a huff, almost a laugh but he still couldn't muster the strength, "Above, they feel that Arthur was the first King of England. A country there. He appointed an heir before he came down here.. Correct?"

"I believe so. He always told us that he never regretted leaving Above."

"Same with Sarah." Jareth looked to the bear, "she never did either." They fell into a companionable silence. "I miss her Cadi." The woman stared at her lost King. The first king that ever let her in, let her help. He was so lost without her, she remembered a time when he would have scoffed at the thought of needing someone for something more then just release, but after his heart went to her, everything else soon followed.

"I miss her too. Your so much.. Warmer when she's around. I felt that my walls would burst into rainbows when you found out she was pregnant."

"It wasn't always peaches and roses." He muttered.

"Jareth, she's only been here for a little more then half a year, she only started sharing your bed six months ago, you've only been married for three." Cadi smiled at him.

"You expect so much, and yet I don't think anyone deserved it more."

His eyes rolled upwards and she laughed. "Have you two ever fought?"

"Fighting me is like second nature to Sarah, why would she stop now?" The first time she had been clearly mad was while in Menel after all the dust had settled about the new queen.

She had tried to argue when he had said they would be spending two months in Menel. She hadn't an idea what Menel what, but had quickly decided it was her favourite part of Underground. The moonstruck look on her face had been worth all the misery of the Court.

The royal house was very quaint french style masion, or as quaint as a ten bedroom monstrosity could be. But it was smaller then the drafty castle and didn't nearly have as many eyes staring at them.

Although she had tried to quarrel with the fact that they were needed at the Labyrinth. He quickly smothered all when he mentioned that they had been in the Capital for three weeks and all was fine. She had attempted a counter-argument but failed miserably when she saw the large bathroom. He had quickly found out that a large tub was her guilty pleasure.

He had thought they had the perfect relationship, although her stubborness and his ego clashed often, he knew she held an undying, unwavering love for him that was equal to his own, but he could really screw it up sometimes. Unfortunately, he had to learn this lesson the hard way.

_Several months earlier.._

"Sarah, just tell me what's wrong." She sat on the other side of the barred door. Unsure if the tears that were flowing down her face were from his comment or from the image of her jabbing his eye with a dull fork.

"You're a real jerk sometimes Jareth, lord high and mighty," she whispered to herself. "Egotistical snot-rag, ball of waste, scurvy infested rodent." she muttered.

"I can hear that Sarah."

"Damn you Jareth." She sniffled. "And if you dare think you can just-" He didn't let her finish, frustrated he appeared on the other side of the door. He glanced appreciatively at her handy work, the large bureau and sever chairs were pressed up against the door. "Don't press your luck mister, I have a rolling pin that I can still wack you with."

She was curled up in the corner of the room on the cushioned window seat. Her face was puffy and her nose was red. Thankfully, said rolling pin was nowhere to be seen.

"Sarah, whatever is the matter."

"You know, Jerk." She glared at him and his struck face looking ever more confused.

"Honestly Sarah, whatever I've done I apologise a million times over." She looked at him and wrapped her arms around herself unconsciously. She had never been one to need others, he had found that admirable, never had she clung to him like one of the bothersome leeches of court. Even in her current state he had still found her beautiful, the haughty look pronounced by her fine bone structure and full lips.

Her eyes held an anguish that he wanted to banish for all of time, but the blessing that was her independence was also a curse, for he guessed that she would carve him to pieces before allowing him to hold her.

"Sarah, please, tell me, what did I do."

She mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm not perfect.' and stared at him. Taking a deep breath, she hiccupped and glared, "I'm not some perfect thing that you can put on a pedistal. I'm mortal Jareth. Human. I have an expiration date. And one day, my skin will wither, my ass will drag behind me and you will have to find some new young thing to amuse you and quench your.. Appetite." She stared at him a hiccupped again, more tears falling.

The memory came to him, crystal clear and he rubbed his face with a palmed glove. _Damn it all to the depths of taturus. _"Love, let me get this straight. Because I said you were perfect to that emissary you think that I - that it was your beauty I was commenting on?" He sighed and smiled, a breathy laughed came from him that he instantly regretted, in the form of a large plush pillow to the head.

"Sarah, darling, precious, love of my immortal life, I could care less if you had moles all over your face." The fury that slammed down was, albeit, better then the tears, but he suddenly feared for all appendages. "Wait! Wait- Sarah, let me finish." He hesitantly stepped closer, still in fear of the rage, the fear and above all the fresh tears that were brimming in her eyes. "What I meant was, although I do think you are beautiful, that isn't what I love most about you."

"What do you love about me? Why me? Why some irksome little human and not Lady VonIlder of Rhune?" _The woman had a wart on her forehead for one.._ but he kept that comment to himself.

"Because you're willing to stand up to me, where no other women ever has before. You speak your mind like thoughts come freely," he scrambled to think up all the ways he loved her, and how to put them into words, "I fell in love with the fifteen year old girl who sneered at me and told me my Labyrinth, which no one above or below, has ever beaten, and said it was 'A piece of cake'," all the while he spoke, he inched forward talking the wild thing into submission, "a girl who dreamed of a ball in which I was her consort, no silly, frivolous thoughts of ruling me as she could. This is the same girl who broke my heart and turned me down, only to come back years later so I could fall in love with her all over again."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and he stepped the final few feet towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "She allowed me to be the young prince I once was, all happy and loving, but never once did this unselfish and kind woman make any demands on me. You never ask for anything, you love me unconditionally, from my point of view that makes you perfect." He kissed her forehead, tucking her hiccupping, red face to his chest.

"No matter what you look like, no matter who you are, I will always love you."

"Jareth." She finally said. He breathed a sigh of relief, burying his face in her thick loose hair they sat there in silence of a long while. He soon realised she was fast asleep and sighed. He looked to the room, what appeared to be some kind of reading room or sitting room, whatever it was it was charming. His face softened and the room whirled, changing back to what it had been before she had swept in. The soft afternoon sun was warm and calming. He stretched his long legs and allowed her to naturally fall back onto his chest.

The little nook was quaint, he recalled hiding in one of the many similar nooks in the house as a child. He would often be scolded by his grandmother for things he got away with at the Capital. Ordering the servants to fetch him playthings, or to sneak him snack, demanding that his governess allow him to play outside instead of sitting though his lessons. He admitted to being a spoiled child. But not here, among the flowers and the fresh mountain air and her dutiful eye, he matured. He had died just years before he had taken the throne in Ened.

She was so beautiful. He always remembered her long glossy ebony hair pinned up in a strict chignon. She had been a true mothering soul, and now she was gone. And he saw that exact same quality in Sarah every time he brought a child from above she would comfort, but not coddle. She was warmth but not overbearing on the displaced children, very mothering.

Many had commented on her charm and mortal qualities, which irritated him. She was HIS and they obviously didn't see this.

He sat up and gasped. "I know who has her!" he hollered.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short and really late.. My muse has abandon me and I'm struggling to get this one out.. but I will... it just might take awhile, hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys… (DON'T HATE!)

I'm sorry this is RIDICULOUSLY (times a million) late… I got so caught up with school I barely had time to even think, and when I DID the plot bunnies attacked and I couldn't write ANYTHING… but I forced it, and I realise there is probably a MILLLION errors but instead of focusing on those, focus on how much you want to read the next one :D!

* * *

She was cold, scared and bored. Then, to top it all off, she had to dine with the enemy.

Walking to the great hall seemed like an eternity, tugging at the tight fabric splayed across her growing stomach. She was barely two and a half months in but the bump that she would have otherwise portrayed proudly was hidden under yards of faded silk. The dull yellow dress was laced with faded off-white lace that no longer laid flat against the stomach. The long sleeves were lined with something that made them soft against her skin and the skirt was full and swung while she walked.

She hated that she liked the dress. And she hated that she had arrived at the door to the dining hall as mumbled by the guard practically dragging her to her doom. She knew she shouldn't eat any of the food for fear of poisoning , but for the baby's sake, she should eat something.

"Sarah, take a seat." he motioned to the chair to his left. Draco's smile looked earnest, until she saw his flat, dead eyes. The spring before she had moved out her father had taken the entire family to the Caribbean, and as bonding time she and him went fishing like they had when she was younger. They had never caught anything but she loved just casting the fishing pole into the water. So she had sat on the boat sipping iced tea and they shared casting the long line until a shark had smelled the bait and started circling the boat. She would never forget those eyes under the water, those flat black eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"Are you comfortable my dear?" He asked oily, she could see him attempting to move in on her, expecting her to forget that she was still a prisoner.

"As comfortable as one can be away from all that they love." Images of her garden, the goblins and Jareth floated through her mind's eye and made her heart clench.

"I apologise for the unsightly room, this castle has under gone much neglect since Court no longer summer's here." The words took her aback.

"Why ever would court summer here when they have Menel?" She smiled remembering waking up in Jareth's lap after an argument - the first of the hormones setting in.

"They didn't always have Menel. Until most recently, Menel was restricted to only the royal family." Sarah felt her brow's hit her forehead. She had known that court often travelled to the summer home of the royalty but never did they stay in the beautiful house, halls she had wandered for their honeymoon.

"My dear Queen," Draco said and immediately she felt like she needed a hot shower. Maybe several. "Are you not hungry?" The food wasn't bad, but not what she had become accustomed to at her quiet, private dinners with Jareth. His smile when she noted a particular flavour, or how his eyes darkened at the little moans of satisfaction she made over dessert, all memories she held onto dearly, for she could see herself forgetting everything in this place. Much like she had forgotten about Toby in that faux-room under the under the junk pile.

"I feel quite under the weather. I'm sure I'd perk up a bit if you would send me home." She glared, her voice dripping with livid sincerity.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't do that." His smile was forced, and his eyes gleamed with greed and malevolence.

She had been returned to her room after much scrutinizing, he had been checking to see if she was showing any magical tendencies frequently. Draco was positive she was hiding a rabbit she'd pulled out of a hat or whatever the Fae do when they first show magical talent. Jareth had explained that not everything in Underground was magical. That the great mother only bestowed her gift's upon those that had the makeup of becoming great.

_"Not everyone is born with magic my love," he kissed her forehead, his breathing returning to normal, "Just the ones capable of creating change."_

_ "So just the snooty I guess." She had smiled, her hand rested on his bare chest, her face flushed and the relaxed expression seemingly stuck on her face._

_"Not necessarily, Adrian was born a poor boy and is now a great Sage. His heart was what earned him his capabilities as a healer." He spoke in such reverence of the man who had healed her after the knife wound and various other ailment's that had befallen her._

_ "Do you think Underground will give me magic?" Her curious expression amused him, a soft laugh rumbled against her face and hand. She swatted him back and turned her face inwards so he couldn't see her blush._

_ "Fine if you're going to laugh at me." She sat up, making sure he couldn't see her face and started to cover herself with the thin sheet, she made to get up, but her attempts were thwarted by two pale hands that pulled her back into him, now sitting up._

_ "I wasn't laughing at you love," He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, "there are many who would love to receive magic, and don't and there are many who would rather be born without it. Your heart is more golden then all of them, and if any were to have the opportunity it would be you." She scowled at him, holding onto her irritation for as long as she could hold out until she could hold the joyous laughter in no longer._

_Cupping his fake apologetic face she narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Your shameless you know that." Kissing his cheek she smiled, thankful of the easy intimacy between the two. Her legs were across his lap, his one arm wrapped around her waist softly stroking her back, his other hand cupping her cheek. _

_ "You are so precious to me." He whispered. "I will never let you go."_

He had promised so easily in the soft light before they had left for the Capital. Making love late into the morning. Everything progressed quickly but that morning, and they had hurried out to the Capital answering the summon.

That had officially been a month ago, according to the small quiet girl who Draco had tends to her hair. She cupped her slightly puffed out stomach, biting her lip in worry. Her morning sickness had yet to hit her, although overall she had just felt generally ill, but whether that was due to the pregnancy, she was unsure or the slimy man who held her hostage. Albeit his grip was rather limp.

The light was fading from her window and she hoped that Jareth had worked it out, or was close. The noise of the stagnant air surrounded her in the small dark room, shadow's being tossed around like ballerina's pirouetting on the walls. Her palms were sweaty and the thin shift she wore was unsubstantial. Everything about the place made her nervous, she felt like she would never see her newly proclaimed home. She could feel the ache of the Labyrinth within her. It was so normal she often forgot that she hadn't been born with it. The Labyrinth missed her, but that was all she could feel. As one without magic she could not communicate with the great mysterious thing, she could only feel it and wish for Jareth to be safe. If he could not sweep in to the rescue it would be up to her.

A daunting task, but a necessary one.

The general was pouring over the map that he had memorized at first glance. War was a specialty of the Royal line. All the way back to Arthur. He couldn't sit still and he kept conjuring crystals, peering into them, searching for Sarah.

Staring into the crystal he could feel the tearing in his chest at the sight of her. The foggy image was heart breaking. The thin shift stretching as she peered out the port hole like window. She turned to pace, a wilful habit of hers that he fears she got from him, and he notices it. The protrusion, that small bump between her hips that made the simmering, aching burn in his chest doubled.

Under a gown it would be unnoticeable, passed over. But the clench he felt was not that of a wish but one of pride and fear, pride for the child that grew within her, and fears for that very child. He had neglected thinking about it. That day in the suite would forever be a dream to him. In the soft light, her face, that voice telling him that she was carrying his child, their child. He swore it had been a delusion, he had hoped it had been a delusion. For the people responsible for her disappearance before would have been punished. This was more though. Not only did they have the love of his life, but now they had his heir.

Now, he would go to the ends of every known earth, move time and replace the all-seeing stars to save her. Save them.

"Do you know where she is?" Jareth studied the crystal; all he ever saw was the room. The room could be in any of the manors or castles in the country. She turned and his heart soared as he looked at her. Her haughty expression that once infuriated him now encouraged him. She would never give up, never.

The girl was nervous; Sarah eyed the maid and her shaking hands. Dalia had been the kindest person that she had met in her prison. "Dalia, what is the matter?" Sarah's voice was soft and urging.

"He is away, doing business in the east. He tried to stay but my lord is in much debt and despair." Her voice was meek and quiet, Sarah was unsure the last time they shared more than a few words. Instantly she felt guilty for not conversing with her one mode to the exterior.

"Can you take me to the Gardens?" Sarah asked, hope rising in her chest. The girl looked ill with nerves.

"Mistress, I cannot help you escape. The archduke was kind to me and my family when we had nothing, now that I am working in the he cares for them and has helped with their debt. He really can be a kind man." The girl tried to smile but failed at Sarah's stony eye.

"And you think that the Goblin kingdom will not help you?" Sarah asked, insistently, "Take me to your family, and hide me till we get to the border. As soon as we reach the northern provinces I can help you." Sarah understood her role, but had never really had the chance to use her powers as Queen, never had a need. Till now.

The girl was unsure, Sarah could tell her plight had soften her, "I am a Queen out of my country, and my Country needs me, now more than ever. Dalia, I am with child, my husband will be a terror until I am home. I am needed, so very very needed. I promise, should you save me, you and your family will be much rewarded." Sarah begged, and finally saw a crack in the girl's decision.

"I will take you home, but we must hide you." Dalia ran out of the room and returned with maid's robes, "My spares, they may be a bit large." The itchy fabric reminded Sarah of a dress her mother had once forced her to wear to a fancy dinner party.

"Well, let's roll." Sarah received a bemused and slightly confused look as they slipped out.

The trail was dark and gloomy but Dalia and her family seemed not to blame Sarah. They had been pleased when Dalia had explained who she was. Timidly she had tried to be diplomatic, but was constantly getting shushed. It wasn't until the barren horizon became covered in moss, and the flat lands rose into mountains.

After two months of capture, she was closer to home then she had ever been. They were in Menel. Hours later, after the sun began staining the sky, she finally saw the great house again. It was nestled back in the trees like a southern American cotton plantation house, her own Tara. The staff welcomed her and nervously scrambled around getting the house ready.

"My guests are to have the finest rooms. Any and all of their needs will be attended to." She stated in what she hoped was a 'Queen' like voice.

"My dear, my beautiful child," The old man walking down the stairs startled Dalia and her family, but Sarah embraced the old man who could have been her husband's twin.

"Grandfather Madoc, how's Jareth, have you heard any news?" She hugged the kind man and broke into tears. "I was so scared." The kind old man held her till her wracking sobs became hiccups.

"I was told to watch the borders and kept a weather eye out, but as far as I know he has locked himself in the Keep with all of the generals. A tiny cough came from behind them.

"Oh, right," Sarah blushed in embarrassment, momentarily forgetting her saviours. "Dalia, this is the High King dowager Madoc of Great. Madoc, these are my saviours. Couldn't have done it without them, and I am so grateful." She added. Madoc smiled and opened his arms.

"You are ever welcome here, for saving my grandsons wife, a Queen of these lands. Rest," he laid a hand on Dalia's younger siblings shoulder. "You are most kind and brave." Ever the timid one, Dalia and her mother curtsied and scurried up the stairs with the waiting staff to rest and eat.

"Can you take me to the Capital?" Sarah asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"My child, don't you want to rest? You walked miles in the dark, and might I add, very dangerous for a Queen?" His words would have been scolding had his face not been so happy.

"There were more dangers in the Labyrinth and I was fifteen then. I will rest when Jareth knows I'm safe, he'll be a terror until he sees me."

"As you wish m'lady," She giggled and grabbed his arm, the slight pulling sensation reaching for home, for the man that she had fought for so long. With a crack they appeared in a hall outside the large door, Madoc knocked and waited, knowing it would be locked and sealed.

"Who dares interrupt while I hold council, I-"Jareth roared and ripped the door away, glaring for the perpetrator

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell," Sarah smiled. "It's not necessary, I'm standing right here." Jareth's eyes grew large and staggered into the doorway. His appearance was ... Haggard. If a Fae could look worn and tired that's was Jareth was. His silvery mane was limp and lifeless; his eyes were cloudy and full of defeat, but as soon as he got a glimpse of Sarah, that changed.

"Easy son," Madoc reaching for his shoulder, "I found this one wandering into the manor at dawn, I thought you would like her returned," the easy smile was infective, but all Jareth could do was stare

"Sarah," he breathed, rushing forward he scooped her up and held her tightly, "Sarah. Oh Sarah." She buried her hands in his hair and held him tight.

"Never wandering off again," Sarah declared into his shoulder, when Jareth let her down, he did not let go.

"I thought-, I knew you were alive, but I-"His eyes were full and his voice was breaking, "I was so scared I'd lost you."

"I'm here now, I'm safe." She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, two months without her touch had been torture, sheer and utter torture.

"Love, I'm really tired, so you think you could let go long enough for me to wash and sleep?" Sarah tucked a stray strand of hair back in place.

"No." he said quietly, "But I think I can help." His smile stretched across his face was that of utter joy. He had his everything back.

Things had moved quickly after Sarah returned. It also didn't help that Jareth never took his eyes or hands off of her for the first few days. She stood at his side and let him soak in her happiness of return. Her assumptions had been right. The sight of him looking so beaten made her heart hurt. But after being whisked back to the Goblin City almost immediately her worry simmered. The sage gave her and their child a clean bill of health; mentioning that both he and the King feeling it was going to be a girl, a princess of the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled and nodded, thankful that her deceit of the Archduke had not harmed the child.

Ever thankful, Jareth installed Dalia and her family as hero's and honorary ladies of court, Dalia remained an arm's length as Sarah's only Lady's in Waiting, much to Sarah's chagrin and Jareth's delight.

It had been two weeks and Sarah knew Jareth had been planning something, the second the vile man's name left her mouth she knew there would be consequences.

But staring into the crystal, she hadn't realised how bad those consequences would be.

He stood at the head of the head of the column of warriors, looking terrifying in his full regalia. His menacing face was every bit the terrifying king she remembered from her childhood. His expression was that of anger and pain. A man dragged through a field of thorns would not even approach this pain.

"You have cheated the Kingdom of Underground for the last time Archduke." The crystal allowed her only to see Jareth; apparently her deepest desire was not to see Draco's expression. Not that she blamed her desires, for the outfit that Jareth wore was also the one she fell in love with him in.

"The Kingdom in which you speak should be mine Princeling. I have graced these lands for far longer than any you call Kin, I remember the days when these Lands were ruled with an Iron Fist, not some pansy pokey." Sarah continued to pull at the silky scarves that tied her wrists to the throne. They had made love long into the night and when he had risen out of the bed she had grown fearful, running to the throne room she saw him in his regalia with the addition of some strategically placed armour plates. She had sat beside him and before she knew it he had kissed her forehead, hands and stomach and then tied her wrist's to the throne.

And now she had to pee.

Staring back at the crystal he had left, she was enthralled with the shimmer of the silvery armour and the matching armour on his steed, the great black stallion.

He looked like a King.

The horse was wild and restless and yet Jareth remained astride glaring across the field at the man who had held her hostage and kept her away from him for more days then she had been able to tolerate.

She was terrified for him, for Draco fought dirty, and would try and win by any means possibly. But Jareth was smart, she smiled to herself, he was often smarter then she gave him credit for. So tied to the stone throne, but by no means uncomfortable, she watched, and prayed, to all of Underground and the Labyrinth that he would return safe. It was only her honour after all.

Epilogue,

Her heart stopped beating when the puddle dropped on her foot.

"She's not ready yet, it's only been –"

"Eight and a half months?" Sarah smiled, watching her frantic husband run around like the proverbial chicken without a head. "Jareth, it'll be fine, it's ok. Tons of women go into labour early, its just-AHHHHH" she doubled over, clutching her side, he flew to her, trying to decide whether to comfort her or breath for her, Sarah wasn't too sure. Grabbing his hands she pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her.

"Jareth, go get Adrian," She waited a few moments before trying again, "GO." Scrambling away, Jareth scurried to find the sage.

"Ok mister," she said looking at her stomach, "Now you behave on your way out, I don't think Fae's can have heart attacks but that daddy of yours is probably as close as they can get." She rubbed her basketball stomach and sighed, another contraction hitting, this one slightly longer and more painful, minutes later the two men and Dalia came running in, Dalia on one side and Jareth on the other. She felt ready.

Hours later Jareth was staring at the tiny bundle in her arms astonished, amazed and felt like flying.

"Arthur," A whisper came from the bed. Her face was blotched red and her hair was stringy with sweat and sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were drooping in fatigue but the brightness of sheer happiness was radiating from her. The small bundle in her arms was quiet and still but the emerald eyes were shocking and brilliantly bright. Their son had his mother's eyes.

Jareth couldn't help but staring. His wife and this child that was so terribly small were his. They belonged to him and him to them. Sarah shifted in bed and looked up, "You want to hold him?" Jareth nodded and took a deep breath, _I am the Goblin king, I deal with children everyday… I can do this_, his mental pep rally worked till the emerald orbs zeroed in on Jareth and wriggled in his arms.

"He's so… Tiny." Jareth's voice was still in the realm of awestruck.

"He's not, trust me ... Next time you try and pass a watermelon then you can say it's tiny,"  
Mother and babe yawned in synchronicity.

"Rest love," Jareth laid the child in the bassinet and sat back down beside her. "I love you."

"'M lub oo … " she didn't complete the sentence before she had fallen asleep. He watched Sarah sleep for a few more minutes and smiled; kissing her forehead he stood and stared at the little boy in the crib. Sarah had mentioned that it was a boy once, then allowed Adrian and Jareth to go along with the idea it was a girl. He had a son. His son.

"Arthur. My boy, my beautiful son." Jareth stop fighting the urge and picked up the child, wandering to the picture window. He looked out to the indigo sky and smiled. Never had he had so _much_, he felt his heart would burst with happiness and joy. But a storm was brewing on the western front.

"I don't know what, Arthur, is out there, but I will protect you, I promise." And he held his son and looked out to the dawning of a new day; he inhaled the sweet scent of her garden and the fresh wet dirt smell from the Labyrinth and the yellow woods that yawned in the cool night breeze. He looked down at his son. "Hail Arthur," Jareth said to no one, "The First Prince of Masc."

* * *

So, I've decided to be EXTRA nice and give you a tibit of my pre written stuff for the next one, temporarily titled _Ages Hence_... Don't expect anything, that way when I spout off the next chapter in a week or two you'll be SOO surprised! (WARNING – next book is going to tug on your heart strings like you CAN'T IMAGINE! or maybe you can, whom I to judge…

**_Prologue_**

**_Arthur toddled up to his father's side. Now turning three his body proportions were more lean and childlike then baby toddler like. He had his father's wispy blond hair and his mother's emerald eyes. The child was beloved by the entire kingdom, and was a quick learner. He adored their child together, and was delighted when she had mentioned two years after Arthur was born that she wanted another. But he should have known he wouldn't be so blessed._**

**_"Want mummy." Jareth scooped up his son and sighed. He wanted the boy's mummy too. He missed Sarah desperately._**

**_She had shut herself in that wretched nursery for days. She hadn't eaten, spoke, walked, she may not have even moved. The pain in his chest was nearly unbearable. But it was more unbearable that she refused to look at him. He had watched his mother when she had lost his sister Cristyn, and hadn't remembered her being this distraught. He hadn't remembered much from that time._**

**_Losing a child was common due to the weak Fae blood. Although it will strengthen the child once born, the true battle was while the child was in the mother's womb._**

**_He had tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, but her lifeless eyes had terrified him. He knew the words that would help her, but he was scared of them. They would help her heal, but they would incriminate him._**

**_How do you tell a mother who just lost her child that it was YOUR fault?_**

Well… That's it for me, for now, this is S.W.L signing off… Review please? With cherries on top?


End file.
